Orange Rose White Dress
by Mary Im Mary
Summary: When a statue comes to life on Berk, Astrid decides to investigate. But when a mysterious force pulls her into the fabricated world, she runs into Ib and Garry, who also got pulled in. But a certain painting with a green dress escaped the flames, and is looking for Ib. The gallery has changed, and Hiccup is gone. Can Ib, Astrid, and Garry rescue him? Or is it to late? Rated 4Horror
1. New Beginnings

**HI PEOPLES! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever posted. Although I've written stories before. This first chapter was a little rushed... and it's short, but... well, to bad! P.S. as far as Ib: I'm a HUGE Mary fan, I have something against Garry (I don't know what) and I HATE the pairings purple roses and whatever the Garry and Mary one is (Is it Marry?) Basically I don't like any Ib pairings. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything! If I did, Mary would have more happy endings! Like a painting's demise minus the part where the gallery won't let her leave.**

**Orange Rose White Dress**

The party will probably last for over 3 weeks. After all, it's not every day the son of a chief gets married to one of the best warriors on Berk. That warrior in question being me of course, Astrid Hofferson, or rather, after next week, Astrid Haddock. Gosh, it was hard to believe. Even though I was 21 and standard marrying age for Vikings was 12-15, I still didn't feel ready.

I loved Hiccup and all but, I was afraid, afraid that I would have to be a stay at home house wife who spends her time cooking and cleaning, which I couldn't do even if I wanted to. The last time I cooked anything; it got nicknamed yuck-nog and got used as a threat.

A violent pull snapped me back into reality and a remembered what I was doing. My mom had insisted I try on my wedding dress and asked Ruffnut to help. However, Ruffnut translated that to, "Strangle Astrid with the corset she doesn't really need,"

"Ruffnut ...can't ...breathe," I choked out.

She chose that moment to exclaim, "Perfect!" and tie the strings in the back.

"Ruff, I'm a human, I need air!"

"No you don't, just finish getting dressed!" About an hour later when I had my hair done up and my dress on, I looked in the mirror and gasped, I looked amazing.

Ib's P.O.V.

"I'm telling you the truth!" How many times did this psychotherapist guy need to hear things? I'd already repeated myself about a bazillion times! It's his fault! Instead of listening to me he just keeps staring at my eyes like just because they were red, I was going to turn into a vampire and say, I want to suck your blood!

"So you said Garry is here right now?"

"Yes he's the one who drove me here!"

"Does he believe you?" I couldn't help but face palm.

"HE WAS THERE!"

"May I talk to him?"

"That's not up to me, but I'll ask him," I got up and almost ran to the door. This guy was annoying me so much; I would take fabricated world over this.

"Hello Ib, how did it go?" Garry asked.

"Torture! Now he wants to talk to you, so you can go face Mr. annoying psychotherapist too." Garry seemed confused but still walked in the room with me.

"Hello, you must be Garry, I'm Dr. Abbot" the psychotherapist said as he stuck his hand out.

"That's me," Garry replied as he shook his hand.

"So I hear you were with Ib when you were in the Fantasy world?"

"Fabricated world" I corrected him.

Garry shot me a, don't be rude glance and replied, "Um yes, I was."

"And-" Dr. Abbot was cut off by a phone ringing. "Excuse me I have to take this." He said, and quickly walked out the room. I could hear him saying something about "Red demon eyes" and "Hobo with ragged coat and purple hair" and my intuition told me he didn't mean it in a nice way. Later he walked back in and said he had to leave so he would schedule another appointment.

After exiting the building Garry drove me back to my house. My parents and Garry talked for a while as I plopped myself onto the couch and flipped on the news. I was half ignoring it but one name caught my attention.

"And guess whose back? That's right! Guertena's charming and awe inspiring creations are here again!" I sat bolt upright and started to panic. What if Mary came back!? What if I was trapped in that horrid gallery again?!

"Garry! Get over here now!" I yelled. Garry said something to my parents and then walked over.

"What?" He asked. I pointed a shaky finger towards the TV "Ib it's o.k. you don't have to go anywhere near that gallery ever again," Garry reassured me. I opened my mouth to speak but a voice cut me off.

"Garry, if you don't mind, can you watch Ib? We have to go back to work for an emergency meeting," My mom asked as she put her coat on. My dad was already in the car.

"Yeah sure!" Garry replied.

"Thank you. Bye bye Ib!"

"Bye mom!" And with that my mom closed the door, and drove off. A ding came from my laptop alerting me I had an e-mail. I tuned on my computer to find it was from my teacher. I clicked to open it. It read:

Dear class, the location of our mystery field trip will now be revealed. We're going to Guertena's gallery!

My heart stopped. I read the e-mail over again about a billion times before I finally convinced myself my eyes hadn't deceived me. I thought I wouldn't have to go back. A whirlwind of emotions swept through me. All the memories of horror and pain came rushing back. I started crying right there, I couldn't take it. Not again, not now.

"Ib what's wrong?" Garry was instantly concerned. He read the e-mail and then tried to calm me down. It wasn't working. "Fine then, I'll go with you," Garry suggested.

"No! You're not risking you're life again!" I cried.

"Ib its fine, Mary's gone. She's dead.

"But the dolls aren't! The headless statues are still alive to! And what about _The Lady In Red_? And Blue! She got your rose last time and she can do it again!"

"That's why I'm going with you! So that doesn't happen to you!" He had got me there. I was only 9 back then, but at 11 I was still vulnerable.

"Fine,"

A silence hung in the air like I thick fog. I went back to my laptop and checked my e-mails. I decided to break the silence. "Hey Garry?"

"Yeah?,"

"Are you good at algebra?"

"Yes,"

"Can you help with my homework?"

"Of course,"

**So... How was it? Comments make me happy so COMMENT! But no flames please! I'll take constructive criticism though, that makes me happy too! Oh and, don't try to PM me, I have that shut off. Just comment! And if you ask a question in a comment, I will answer in the next chapter. I try to update every day because I know how hard it is to wait, and wait, and wait until something gets updated. But I'm a slow (and lazy) writer so if not every day, every weekend unless I have something going on. Oh and 1 more thing. If you know me in real life, please don't post my real name or any other info in the comments. Thanks, bye people! **

** Oh wait! I'll have a poll on my profile to decide the color of Hiccup's rose. You can vote on the poll and in the comments. I already have Astrid's figured out. For those of you who are voting through comments, the color choices are... white, purple, pink, green, and black. Bye Now!**


	2. Gallery Again

**Gallery Again **

** I actually got more views than I expected! And two people voted on my poll. I would like to thank WolfGirlnum1 for helping me with this chapter! In the story, this is a week from chapter one. I'm REALLY tired so I might mess up. Oh and the reason I italicized Lady in Red last chapter is because she's a painting. You're supposed to do that to painting titles and it was for effect. I won't do that with Mary though. She's too awesome. **

** Question answering!**

** Guest: Hiccups favorite color is green I think. And Ib is a puzzle horror game. It's fun! It's not too scary, there's jump scares for sure, and sometimes the music gives you goose bumps. **

** Disclaimer Time! I don't own Ib. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Quaker Granola bars either. (Don't question it) **

It was cold, dark, and eerie. I was running. But the hallway kept getting longer; _The Lady in Red _was right behind me. I looked forward again to see a door. Finally! But then the door opened to reveal, Mary?

"Where are you going Ib?" Mary said with that creepy tone of hers. Then she pulled out her pallet knife. She kept coming, but I couldn't run away. I was trapped between _The Lady in Red _and Mary.

"Garry?!" I cried.

"Mom, Dad!?" But they couldn't hear me. Mary was standing above me, with a crazy look in her eyes. She put the knife down, and then pulled out Garry's rose. She pulled off one petal.

"Loves me," Another petal. "Loves me not. Loves me, loves me not," She continued plucking off petals, one by one.

"Mary! Stop!" but she ignored me. Eventually, she got to the last petal. And slowly, ripped it off. "NOOOO!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. I got up and walked over to my mirror. Both of my eyes were entirely red from crying. I looked at my clock. It was 5 in the morning. I had to go to the gallery again in two hours.

"I forgot my homework," I said to no one in particular. At least I got up early to do it. So I opened my laptop, and started looking for the e-mail containing it. I saw one from my teacher. It read:

Hello class. This is the sheet you will need to fill out once we get to the gallery. Do it once now, and once when you have to look for the answers later.

What is the name of the large painting on the top floor? _

What is the name of the painting of a blonde girl with a green dress? _

What floor is_ Abyss of the_ Deep on? a.1 b.2_

Fill in the blank

The _in red

_of spirit

The hanged _

_of the Individual

Forgotten _

"Forgotten blank?" I thought aloud. What's that? So I restarted from the beginning. Wait, _The Fabricated World_!? That was supposed to disappear when I escaped! But I filled it in none the less. Blonde girl with a green dress... Mary?! With each question, I grew more and more afraid. Finally only 8 remained. "Maybe...portrait?" It sounded right. I'd find out later.

Only 1 hour left. My parents would be up soon. So I got dressed and ready to go. The plan was to have the class meet up at the gallery: A half hour away from my house. So Garry has to get here in 30 minutes. I finished getting ready. But I still had 20 minutes. I shoved a drawing of myself in my backpack alongside a water bottle and some Quaker™ granola bars for the fabricated world. The drawing was quite detailed but it was for Garry, to remember me. After doing a quick inventory check I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Garry," I said glumly.

"Hello Ib," Garry replied. I had to credit him, acting so cheerful despite the situation we were in. I sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," I walked out the front door and took a deep breath. It was cloudy and gray, like when I was trapped in the fabricated world the first time... I then shook off the thought, and got in Garry's car.

The whole ride we were dead silent. I dug through my supplies and went down the list. Flashlights: Check, Water Bottles: Check, Granola Bars: Check, Drawing: Check and sleeping bags: Check.

"Ib, you've been silent the whole time, is there something on your mind?" Garry asked with a concerned tone.

"Uh huh," I figured I would have to spill the beans about the supplies sometime so why not now?

"Are, are you nervous?" Garry was continuing to interrogate me, so I told the truth.

"No need to be, I'm prepared."

"Prepared? What do you mean?" Now Garry was just plain confused. It was kind of funny actually.

"Well I'm not totally prepared; I just realized I don't have enough water bottles-"

"Why do you have water bottles?" Garry questioned. This was really getting entertaining.

"To heal our roses," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know there's a very low chance we're even going back, ok?"

"I know,"

"So you're just carrying all this stuff for nothing?"

"What if we do go back?"

"How much stuff do you have anyways?" Garry said, giving up.

"Three sleeping bags, 6 wa-"

"Sleeping bags?!" Garry exclaimed like I had just taken a disturbing doll and rubbed it in his face. "How are you carrying sleeping bags, in that bag?!" Garry had started out shocked, and ended laughing. It was amusing for sure.

"A lot of pushing, a lot of shoving, and a lot of jumping on my bag,"

"I'm not even going to ask," Garry replied as he moved his hand like he was shooing away a fly. "So what else do you have in that bag?"

"Granola bars," I replied bluntly. There was a silence. So I looked at the painting I made, it was incredibly detailed, better then Guertena possibly. I was at the top of my art class. Then I noticed a tear in the corner. "Oh no,"

"Ib, you ok? What is it?"

"My painting has a tear," I complained.

"What painting?"

"The one of myself so you will remember me,"

"Ib, how will you remember, do you want me to just tell you or..."

"So you admit, you think we'll get caught in the fabricated world!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Well then, I'm a little worried about one thing..."

"What?"

"Mary is one of the paintings on the list of things to find,"

"Ok then... we'll just watch out, for anything... suspicious,"

"Good thing I have three sleeping bags! One for me, one for you, and one for Mary,"

"Why do you have a sleeping bag for Mary?

"In case we run into her again,"

"But how do you know she won't try to kill us, she's probably mad we killed her portrait

"Just in case she doesn't try to kill us,"

"I just hope no one else got caught up in this,"

"Well there are three sleeping bags,"

"What if we find more than one person?"

"Then we'll use the blankets!"

"I'm not even going to ask..."

**Ta-da! I wanted to write more but I have to go to bed and I didn't want to deprive you of an update for another day. I will do some httyd next chapter, sry about that. I'll update tomorrow if I don't get buried in home work! **


End file.
